


Well-Deserved Rewards

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Double Oral Penetration, Facials, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multiple Partners, Threesome - M/M/M, bap nsfw, bottom jongup, cum facial, cum swllow, double cum facial, jongup gets it, messy kissing, top himchan, top yongguk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Yongguk and Himchan gang up on Jongup who they think has deserved a wonderful surprise.





	Well-Deserved Rewards

Jongup occasionally napped on the couch, especially after a long day. With sore muscles and a whirlwind of a mind, he sat to relax a bit but ended up slumped over, cuddling the armrest.

He isn’t sure, exactly, how long he is there for but he does know the feeling of being woken by touch. Gentle, whispering caresses roused his mind and he shifted his hips. A finger trailed over the arch of his nose, sliding to the tip before going back down. Another place, he could feel a whole hand starting at an ankle and going up.

To his sleepy brain, he didn’t realize this meant two people. 

As his lips parted, brow furrowing, he tipped his head to try nipping at the finger touching him. The person it belonged to chuckled, allowing the teeth to capture and drag their hand down. The chuckle was deep, distinct, and shot through Jongup’s mind like an arrow.

His eyes opened, blinking. Raising a hand, he rubbed at one while focusing as hard as he could on the male in front of him.

“Yongguk?” The groggy rumble of his sleepy voice could never be as deep as Yongguk’s resting tone.

“Mmm, yes?” Teeth flashed in a smile and Jongup grinned, pleased to see his leader.

“I slept on the cou-” The question died on his lips as his brain finally registered the hand on his leg, now up at a knee, did not belong to the male in front of him.

Pushing up a bit to look down, Jongup’s focus landed on Himchan who was steadily rising higher up that leg. When found, he would smile and out his free hand on the other leg knee and nudge them a bit wider.

Jongup snapped his eyes to Yongguk, mildly worried but he didn’t know why. Perhaps it was the sleep. Yongguk had a coy look on his face, though, and leaned down to spread a hand low on Jongup’s abdomen. He curled fingers into that shirt and pulled up, knuckles trailing over muscle and flesh, stopping just above Jongup’s breastbone. The sensation of it all had the sleepy male arching off the couch, body pressing to lie flat on it’s back.

Himchan was nudging legs even wider, his body moving to press his torso down between them though he stood. Backside in the air, he smiled and bit a knee as his hands outright groped Jongup’s crotch.

“Ahh! Oh…” Jongup thrust at the hands, eyes going between both men, searching for answers. “G-guys…?”

“Shhh.” Yongguk put his finger back up to Jongup’s face but this time put it to plump lips. “You worked hard this week. You deserve a bit of a break.”

“Mhmm.” Himchan agreed, rubbing both hands against Jongup’s crotch and inner thighs, the younger man starting to pant. Is face twisted in pleasure, brows twitching at the corners. He parted his lips against that finger in a gasp as fingers outlined the hard length of his cock.

Listening to his hyungs, he didn’t try to talk or stop them. Jongup reached a hand up the back of the couch, gripping the top as his other hand reached out to glide fingertips along the arm belonging to the hand on his lips. One finger slid into his mouth and he suckled it, making eye contact with Yongguk.

The button of his jeans popped open, hands working to undo the zipper. He rolled his hips upward, looking down to Himchan as his pants are worked off, boxers remaining. His hand on Yongguk’s arm dropped in an attempt to get the others just as undressed because he was not going to be the only one involved.

Yongguk allowed the hand but it became apparent that Jongup couldn’t undo pants with one hand so he shifted, both hands going to work. Yongguk moved his arm to keep his finger knuckle-deep between those lips, finger caressing the suctioning tongue.

Pants undone, he shoved them down strong legs and moaned around that finger as Yongguks thick length popped free. Himchan made a grunting noise, both men looking down at a pouting face.

Jongup smiled and pushed up, hands going to Himchan and dragging the male over the top of him. Himchan lied carefully between thighs, smiling as Jongup pulled their faces together. Yongguk trailed a hand down both men’s sides, grabbing hold of Himchans shirt and pulling it off. When clear and the two were back to missing, he slipped hands around Himchans waist and started undoing his pants. Dragging them down, he plopped them them onto the floor and stood back, watching as Jongup and Himchan rocked against each other, nothing but two pairs of boxers keeping their hips apart.

Jongup’s hands sounded to that backside, encouraging harder thrusts and Himchan groaned, reaching down to move boxers out of the way.

Yongguk came forward to help, dragging one pair off and then the other. Jongup wearing a shirt wasn’t going to be an issue-mostly because it was up to his shoulders-so it was left.

The moment the way was free, Himchan rolled his hips harder and both men started groaning. Yongguk left, but only for a few moments. Handing over a bottle of lube, Himchan snagged it and kissed Yongguks knuckles. Both men shared a soft look.

“Top or bottom?” Himchan inquired but Yongguk shook his head with a smirk.

“Bottom, but later.” Himchan nodded and Yongguk moved up to bow down and lock mouths with Jongup.

They were roughly kissing when Himchan positioned himself and started pushing in. Jongup groaned, legs spreading wider, as he felt himself get spread open. Hands sought out, sinking into Himchans shoulder and Yongguk’s hair. With a few long, purposeful thrusts, Himchan seated himself in Jongup.

Himchan brought himself over to the kissing mouths, mixing himself in as he thrust into the younger. Jongup, dazed by the feeling of being filled over and over again, could do little else but nip at jaws as the two above him kissed between kissing him as well.

Yongguk pulled away when he was ready, standing up straight and Jongup reached out, sliding his hand over a hip and gripping the mans cock. Licking his lips, he opened up wide and Yongguk took the hint, stepping forward. As the tip of him pressed to that slippery tongue and between lips, Himchan licked up the side.

Both men laid worship to Yongguks girth, eating it up like a snack. Silvery strings of saliva lined their mouths and velvety flesh. The thrusts slowed down to give more attention with lips, tongues mixing against and around the head of that cock. Yongguk couldn’t help but moan into the air, head tipping back with pleasure.

Himchan continued to hurt himself into Jongup while they took turns sucking and licking off their mutual hyung. A few times they kissed over and around, creating a deep groan from the other.

“Ugh, I changed my mind.” Yongguk grumbled, voice deeper than usual. Curiously, both men paused their actions and looked up, Himchan wrapped around the tip of his prick and the other licking up the side. The view was beyond erotic. “I’ll stay here. I like this view.”

Himchan nodded, hips rolling to grind deep into Jongup who moaned and breathed hot over velvety flesh.

They went back to working Yongguk, Jongup reaching up and caressing between thighs. It was a beautiful sight, Yongguk couldn’t lie about that. Watching strong hips buck into Jongup, two mouths working at him like they were dying to drink him up. The hand sneaking up to his crotch helped and he groaned, smiling down.

Laying a hand on the armrest above Jongup’s head, he leaned down just enough to shove the young mans free hand southwards. Jongup looked up curiously, dark eyes trying to read Yongguks face. Tongue sliding up, saliva trailing, it nearly made Yongguk lose his mind right then.

“Touch yourself.” Jongup slid his hand between himself and Himchan, eyes fluttering closed as slippery lips latched to his and they made out above Yongguk again. The tip of that cock pressed to their mouths and they parted, fighting gently over which mouth could suck the tip in first.

Jongup lost concentration, and the fight, when he started to stroke himself. Arching, he moaned hard and Himchan, feeling the body wrapped tight around himself clench, bucked hard.

Their coupling turned far messier as Himchan got needy. Jongup shifted upwards to take Yongguk deeper into his mouth, looking upwards. Himchan bowed to kiss along Jongup’s neck.

Thrusting harder, the couch made a large amount of noise but no one cared. Yongguk couldn’t keep his thrusts at bay, the closer he got, caressing the head of hair working over his cock. As he got closer, he tugged Himchan’s hair to get both mouths back.

“Close.” He growled, and both mouths latched. They continued their previous back and forth, mouths jerking at the thrusts from Himchan that didn’t slow.

Yongguk watched, face twisting. “Off.” He demanded, both faces backing off. Eyes closed, mouths open, Jongup and Himchan accepted the creamy white ropes of release that Yongguk stroked from himself. It covered eyebrows, mouths, noses. Both men took turns licking the head of Yongguk to get the rest off before they turned to one another and licked the mess off each others face.

Yongguk backed off, watching as those hips started to go faster, more erratic.

Mouths grew desperate, messy, as Himchan reached his peak and he tensed. Jongup moaned hard, Yongguk reaching forward to feel both bodies tense sides.

From this angle, he could see Jongup’s hand milking the cum that the man was spilling, his orgasm triggered by the pulsing length inside of himself.

Watching the two make a mess of each other after he’d done it to them, had Yongguk nearly hard all over again.

The pleasure passed the men and Yongguk knelt and then sat beside the couch. He reached forward, finger pulling white from next to an ear and trailing it to Himchans mouth lips parting to take the liquid.

“Gorgeous.” Yongguk murmured, Jongup nipping gently at a knuckle.

“Feel better?” Himchan asked, addressing to the both of them. Yongguk nodded and Jongup sighed happily, eyes closed. He needed another nap.


End file.
